Breaking In The Furniture
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS Who knew that buying furniture could be so fun.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them because if I did, well let's just say there would be chocolate, nougat, caramel and peanuts for everyone.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to Mel, Brianna, and Ashley just because.

* * *

I don't really remember how it all started. Well maybe I do, I'd asked for a little help picking up a few pieces of furniture. You see a few weeks back, one of my neighbors decided to cook themselves a little breakfast and then promptly fell asleep, triggering the sprinkler system in the entire building. By the time I got home from work that morning my sofa was soggy, my bed was waterlogged and my coffee table, well, let's just say that the hand rubbed stain was completely ruined. After the apartment was finally dried out and my insurance company had cut through the red tape, I went on a little shopping spree. 

However, then I had another problem; none of it would fit into my environmentally friendly Toyota Prius, except for my new coffee table.

Thankfully, my hunky coworker offered to help me wrestle a few of the items into my apartment so I could stop sleeping in a hotel; have I ever mentioned just how good Nick looks in faded Levi's and a gray LVPD T-shirt? Well after somehow managing to fit a new bed, a couch, and my new dining room table into the back of his pickup truck we drove over to my place to unload it.

An hour later, we were hot, sweaty, and not as tired as you'd think having carried all of it up two flights of stairs to my third floor apartment. In fact I'd say with all the flirty banter that had been going on since we'd left work the sexual tension in the air was a little thick and I think that we were both waiting for the other to just do something about it.

Nick's brows were raised mischievously and he was flashing me one of those sexy grins of his. "You know, it really is a shame." He looked smug.

Apparently, I took the bait hook, line, and sinker. "What is?" I glanced around quizzically to see what the hell he was talking about.

He arched his brows, his eyes twinkling. "All this furniture." He made a sweeping gesture with his arm, but his eyes never left me.

I'm sure with my furrowed brow that I looked confused. "Ok." I'm sure the tone in my voice conveyed that I had no idea what he was talking about.

He looked at me as if he had a secret he was about to spill. "It really needs a good breaking in, don't you think?" He was trying to swallow his grin at this point and I was pretty sure that the heat I was feeling in my cheeks had given him the response he was looking for.

I cleared my throat in challenge. "And how do you propose we do that?" I could be smug too, and as for arching a single brow at someone to make a point; I'd made it an art form.

Nick laughed but he didn't budge. "I've got a few ideas." Not wanting to leave me in the dark about just what those were, he pulled his sticky, sweaty T-shirt over his head and grinned at me. To say that I felt like I was being undressed with my eyes was an understatement.

Apparently I didn't really mind, and what I did next was a little shocking in retrospect. I arched my brows at him as I drank in the site of the sculpted chest of his and then pulled my own T-shirt over my head. "I take it this is more of the dress code you had in mind."

Nick looked entirely too pleased. "Actually, I was thinking that you were really still a little overdressed."

It only took me a split second to mull that one over and the next thing I knew, my lips were solidly connecting with Nick's. The next coherent thought I had was that Nick had managed to get my bra off and the back of my knees had just run into that brand new couch of mine. Oh, what a delicious feeling microsuede is on your back, especially when you've got the definition of sexy hovering over you.

Nick's drawl was thick as he planted kisses along my neck. "I don't know how I managed to keep my hands off you before now." His touch was sending little jolts of electricity running throughout my body and I just wanted more.

How I could have a coherent thought with the sexiest man at CSI now laving his tongue over my breast as his hand slid down to unfasten my jeans, I'm not sure. "If you don't have a condom, it's ok...I'm on the pill." That's me; always thinking about safety, even in the midst of foreplay.

Nick's eyes seemed to light up at that revelation. "That's good to know." He just looked at me with a smile on his face as he slowly unzipped my jeans and then teasingly slid his hand into the front of them, not quite reaching where I wanted him to; his thumb brushing back and forth across my abdomen.

"NNmMm." I couldn't help myself. I wanted to shove his hand down in between my legs so he'd get the message that I didn't need this to be long and drawn out; hell I had several other pieces of furniture that could use a little breaking in too; we could take it nice and slow when we got to the bed.

Nick's hand slid just a little lower and he began to nuzzle my neck, his tongue flicking out against my earlobe. "Talk dirty to me, Sar."

Did he just say that? I didn't think I could get any more turned on than I am right now. "I bet you're a big boy." I'm not sure if that's what he meant by dirty, but I think it's a pretty good start given the pleased look on his face, and beside, it made his hand slip a little lower. "A real big boy." I licked my lips as I arched my back in response to what his hand was doing. "MNnnnmmm."

"Do you like that, Sar?" He'd managed to get his other hand into the act by tugging at my jeans. Part of me wondered how long it would take him to get them off of me if I didn't give him a little help.

"You know I do." I swear that sounded more cheesy than dirty, but Nicky seems to like it because now he's starting a very tantalizing rhythm with his hand.

I must be a hell of a lot less inhibited than I thought because while Nick is still trying to get my jeans off, I'm grinding on his hand and can't help but massage my own breasts. The fact that Nick's jaw drops a little as he glances up and sees me doesn't escape my notice. "Fuck, Sara."

Ok, now he's got the idea. "Get your damn jeans off." I'm not sure if that was a command I barked out or a frustrated growl, but either way the result is a temporary pang as he puts both of his hand into duty to do exactly as I say. I manage to shove my own pants off before I feel the hot hard length of him pressing against my thigh.

"That better?" Nick's voice is thick and I can tell that he's more than ready to please.

"Oh, yes." My fingers have a mind of their own as they wrap around his manhood. Mmm, he feels so damn good; I did that to him.

"Sara." His eyes are closed and he thrusts into my hand; that beautiful face of his looks so damn erotic right now.

As much as I'd like to say that our first time together was the most sensuous experience I've ever had, it would be a complete lie. Hot, steamy, and erotic would be more like it; but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I think my impatience was showing as I leaned up and seized his mouth in a fiery kiss, my hands gripped his waist and my legs seemed to have a mind of their own too as one of them wrapped itself around his waist. I mumbled against his mouth. "Fuck me, Nicky, fuck me now."

Nick didn't really need any encouragement; he was sinking into me almost before I'd finished my request. The feel of him inside me, filling me up, and the feel of his mouth against my skin as he began to slowly rock into me will be seared into my memory forever. "You feel so good...you're so wet...damn I wanna fuck you so hard."

"Give it to me, Nicky." I was moaning shamelessly, begging him for more. His thrusts felt so good, I don't think I've ever had sex that felt this good. After that it was a bit of a blur; he kept going harder and faster and I think I let out a stream of profanity right before I saw stars and then tumbled down something incredibly blissful with Nick following right behind.

I will never look at my couch the same way.

I mean it's not like Nick and I haven't had fabulous sex in other places since then. The dining room table was a little tricky; it kept trying to tip. The bed, well it's an old reliable and I'm sure we'll do our best to try and wear it out and maybe even annoy a few of the neighbors in the process. Even the coffee table was good for a little experimentation.

But I have to say that the couch is my favorite.

_**The End**_


End file.
